sentimientos de un vampiro
by Mangetsu Hyuga
Summary: "NOCHE TRAS NOCHE VEO TU ROSTRO PERO TU NO SABES QUE ESTOY EN LA OSCURIDAD"


_**"Sentimientos de un vampiro"**_

_Lo soleado de hoy me impide salir, ni siquiera puedo asomarme a apreciar su rostro… todo esto están confuso para mí, quien diría que me enamoraría de una humana pero ¿cómo no enamorase desea mujer? un ser tan puro, dulce, tierna y si fuera poco una sonrisa que podría enamorar al ser más sanguinario…_

_Quizás si fuera otra vida, otro momento y nosotros otras personas , !Podría acompañarla a la playa ¡ ya que a ella le encanta me lo dicho y también que le gustaría que yo estuviera con ella __**(suspiro)**__; tenía la intención de acampanarla ¿pero ese mismo día tendría que ser soleado? Bueno supongo que la playa se disfruta mejor cuando hay sol... __**(mmm)**__ aunque también podría llevarla en la noche para que apreciara la hermosa luna llena, aunque no tiene comparación con sus hermosos ojos que me roban el aliento __**(quisiera estar a su lado) **__pero que hago esto no puede ser ¡todo está mal! Ella no debe hacerse ilusiones y yo debería alejarme, pero desafortunadamente es muy improbable que eso suceda, por mi necesidad de protegerla y estar a su lado solo para apreciar su hermosa sonrisa __**(suspiro)**__ por qué ella es la persona que más amo…_

_Mi mente divaga que nosotros dos podríamos estar en la orilla del mar apreciándolo. Yo a su lado y ella a mi lado. __**(Como es posible que se allá vuelto tan indispensable para que yo pueda vivir, claro está que estoy muerto en vida pero con ella a mi lado siento que estoy vivo y completo). **_

_Tal vez me cuando estemos en la orilla caminando sin rumbo fijo y contemplando el paisaje me arriesgaría a tomarla de la mano, o susurrarle una canción al oído aunque no sea muy expresivo con mis sentimientos, __**(quien lo diría un vampiro enamorado y no cualquier vampiro el más despiadado que mata sin remordimiento alguno) **__la miraría fijamente cuando estemos bajo ese hermoso astro que me recuerdan a sus ojos, le acariciaría la mejilla con cuidado y le diría que nunca estaría sola porque yo estaría a su lado, tal vez incluso en ese instante la besaría…. __**(¡Vaya, vaya pero que tonto e iluso! Dejo que mis anhelos y fantasías lleguen tan lejos)**_

_La verdad cuando estoy con ella me sorprendo, de cómo actuó ya que parezco un adolescente enamorado y vaya que tengo años viviendo la adolescencia una y otra vez por el simple hecho de que no envejezco __**(para ser precisos tengo 255 años)**__ además de que no les agrado a sus amigos ese pulgoso chico __**(como quisiera desollarlo con mis manos)**__ y el raro de colecciona insectos. _

_Cada día que pasa, cada minuto, cada segundo, me doy cuenta que cada vez dependo más de ella. __**(Realmente me he enamorado como un demente siempre pensé que los sentimientos eran insignificante pero por alguna razón siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa cuando estoy con ella)**_

_¡ Pero si ella supiera, si aunque sea intuyera que es lo que realmente soy! Cuanto más lo pienso no sé qué es más tormentoso, si guardar secretos a ella o no estar a su lado… ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré estas confrontaciones conmigo mismo? A veces me pregunto si esto que siento es normal, ¡porque me siento tan confuso? Y lo único que me respondo en que "lo que me mantiene cuerdo es ella, todo de ella su piel, su aroma, sus ojos. __**( Gracias a ella la oscuridad que evitaba en mi poco a poco está disminuyendo).**_

_No sé qué es lo que va a pasar con nosotros, habremos de conformando los dos con lo que hay " solo amistad"__** ( cuando sé que esta este sentimiento de amor y puedo ver en tus hermosos ojos que tu igual sientes lo mismo por mi). **_

_Ahora solo queda esperar para poder verte mi princesa, solo una cuantas horas más aunque es desesperante que no estés a mi lado, pero ahora que lo pienso, esperar unas cuantas horas no puede ser tan difícil…__** (Se podría decir que llevo dos siglos esperándote) ¿ Qué más da esperar una cuantas horas?….)**_

_Pero al fin y acaba solo alguien como yo puede amar con tanta intensidad…_

_Solo sasuke uchiha vampiro de sangre pura esperaría todo la eternidad si es preciso solo por ti mi pequeña y frágil princesa…_

_Te amare por todo la eternidad mi hinata hyuga…. Solo a ti… _


End file.
